Winter Contingency (level)
Plot The level starts with Noble Team riding in helicopters from Avatar that Bungie copied Falcons. The pilot asks you to look at a beacon because he is afraid of rick-rolls, but you can at least get the chance to nod like you're high see if you're controls work. After that a Taliban walks out of a garage with his homies watching (how dirty). Then you get in a truck that's awesome which is why it isn't in Forge to keep it from being noob-abused. Afterwards you storm Microsoft Studios and nearly get emo'd by aliens with pincer mouths. Transcript CoD Announcer: "4-kill streak! The enemy's jamming us !" Carter: "How we doing with that aimbot Kat ?" Catherine: "Nada, can't tell what's banning us" Jun: "Nom nom nom NOM NOM NOM N': '''M NOM NOM !"*insane laughter*'' Carter: "... K back to the point. If we are gonna be MLG we gotta storm Microsoft studios, but we are alone for now" Emile: "My bed is lonely already" Kat: "Cause you touch yourself at night" Rest of Noble Team ( except for Emile of course ): '''"Oooh she got you on that" '''Jun: "Nom nom nom !" Carter: "K settle down guys we're here" Noble Team walks to beacon Emile: "Hey look! Its a container from Mass Effect" Kat: "What ? Gimme that !" *rick-rolled* Carter: "Moving on" They reach a house Taliban: "1 4m t3h l337" Jorge: "C00l y0u n00b tu? W1ll y0u b3 my fr31nd ?" Taliban: '''"bu7 1 h4z d14b3t3s" '''Jorge: "S0, 1 w4s b0rn w1th 1 t3st1cl3" Emile:"THIS IS SPARTA !" *gunshot* Jorge: '"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" ''Kat bitchslaps Jorge '''Kat: "Lets go" They hear a mutant Jackal masturbating on top of the building Jun: "NOM NOM NOM NOM!" *tries to find the mutant Jackal that's running out of the building* Noble runs to another building. hmmm, looks very familiar to Overlook. Emile: "COVENANT! THEY LOOK LIKE MY MOM!" Carter: "Really? I can't tell the difference. Noble Team get in close formation." Jun: "Nom Nom Nom!" *hugs Emile* ''"NNN000000000MM " '''Emile: '"O Hell no" *facepalms Jun* "I think a part of me died" They reach a truck. Carter: '"Help, my DMR is stuck up my ass " ''*thumping noise* ''"Really its stuck I ... I need help" ''*more thumping*"OW! MY BALLS!" "Guys where are you ? I got it out! Whooh smells like shit." somewhere else, far far away '''Emile: "Looks like we lost him" Noble Six: " Hey I found something !" Kat: "It's a list of- oh boy this isn't good" Emile: "What isn't good?" Carter: '"Well ther-" 'Elite:"WORT WORT WORT!" rape rape rape. 15 minutes later Elite: *screams in terror at Jorge cause of... well lets just say Jorge was telling the Taliban the truth* Elite Zealot: "Beware. We are the MW2 L337 clan and we'll return!" The elites scramble out of the room then Jorge and Six chase them but come back cause Jorge is afraid of Hello Kitty Grunts. Who isn't?" Carter:" Kat do you have private chat with command ? Jun thought the datapad was a grenade and so he stuck it in an Elite's mouth " Kat: '''"Yes" '''Carter:"Command this is Carter-S259 there is a new breed of Bungie ninjas made up of Modern Warfare 2 fans! I repeat A NEW BREED OF BUNGIE NINJAS!" Command:"Roger that. Get evac now ! This means war " They get evac and find out Jorge's cR farm got banned along with all their cR . So now things get interesting Category:Levels Category:Featured Category:Madness Category:Halo Reach Category:Shit people complain about